


Like Red, But Not Quite

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finn-centric, Finnrey, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like A LOT of sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i just love finnrey and can't wait for the last jedi, like a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: All the times Finn made Rey blush, and he discovers what an adorable shade of pink she turns





	Like Red, But Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been forever and a day since someone last came out with some good ol Finnrey smut, and I got tired of waiting, and got over how lazy I am and decided to write some myself. Please, please forgive me if you don't like it. I was kinda (very) drunk when I wrote this. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really sorry if this sucked, this was just an excuse to write some smut, y'all deserve better than this. I love you alllll so much!!!!!!!!  
> as always, y'all enjoy:))

All I had done was hold her hand. Nothing more than that, I swear. And as I was looking at her face, I began noticing that her cheeks turned an absolutely adorable shade of pink. Of course, she tried to hide the fact that she was smiling or blushing at all from me, but in my mind, I was very unsure as to why she would want to. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen, and yet here she was trying to hide it away from me.

Poor Rey. So used to sheilding any emotion from getting to her. I'm sure on Jakku, any emotion other than aggression wouldn't get you anything. Not only would it not get you anything, but it would get you hurt...or worse.

This whole 'hand holding' thing started when she got back from training with Luke Skywalker. When I woke up in the medbay after what I'm assuming was a lost battle with Kylo Ren, she was no where to be found. But after the whole thing was explained to me after I came to, I just knew in my heart that we would see one another again. For some reason in my mind, I had to believe that. So when she finally did come back, I was extraordinarily determined not to let her get away so easily again. During every single debriefing in a meeting we and our fellow Resistance members had, she made it a point to sit next to me during said meetings. Which I of course, had no problem with. But one day, after we were all cleared to be dismissed, something came over me. I was directed to one part of the base, and she to another. Not quite ready for her to leave me, even within the short amount of time we would be separated, I wasn't quite ready to let her go. So, letting my instincts guide me, I grabbed onto her hand and told her, "I'll walk you there."

Not really thinking much of my actions, I walked alongside Rey as we approached the spot that she and Luke had designated as their meditation area of D'Qar. I thought it odd of her not to be talking about anything during our walk up the hill, but then it was because I noticed that she was trying her best to hide the blush that was ever so presently crawling up her arms, neck, and face. Knowing that I had no place up on this hillside with her and Luke, I unwillingly dropped her hand and turned to walk away. But then quickly turned around and said, "I'll save a seat for you in the mess hall" and smiled. It was then that I noticed the full blush engulf itself over the entirety of her face.

I smiled a bit harder, knowing that the next time this happened, no matter how hard she tried to hide it from me, I knew it would eventually make it's way known...and I would've known that I was the cause of it all.

\--

As time went on, hand holding became more and more frequent. Even hugs became more and more frequent, to which Rey blushed every single time I wrapped my arms around her to hold her close. But had I known what was to happen the first time Rey and I kissed, I don't think I would've been as confident within myself.

I had just gotten back from a mission from what used to be the Illenium System. I was gone for three standard days and missed her every second that I was gone. Apparently the same was evident for her. As soon as our ship touched down, I was barely even off of the ramp before she had her arms locked securely around me.

I pressed my face into the crown of her head while I heard her mumble into my jacket, "You're back" she said quietly.

"Yea" I said back not knowing what else to say, I was just glad that she was in my arms yet again.

Once she finally let go she looked up at me with her big beautiful eyes. "Do you have to debrief, or do you have a minuet?"

I eyed her curiously. "Well, all we were doing was searching for survivors, so it wasn't anything of vital importance that the General would need right awaaaaay" I said as she proceeded to jerk my arm in a specific direction.

"Great! I've got something to show you!" she said as she continued to lead me deeper and deeper into the woods.

After a few minuets of blindly following her, I finally spoke up. "Where are we going?" I asked.

She said nothing for a while, then turned her head slightly to look at me and said, "You'll see" and smiled.

Finally, after what seemed like aimless travel, we stopped. I took a look around, and found nothing of significance that she would want to show me. Just trees, trees, and more trees. But then again I thought to myself, 'Rey _was_ a scavenger.' Maybe she managed to find something that no one would have ever thought to notice or look for.

But once I stopped looking around and finally let my eyes rest on her, I noticed it again. That faint pink glow on her skin that just so happened to appear anytime that I was close to her for some reason.

"So..." I said, suddenly feeling unsure of myself. "What did you bring me up here to see?"

She seemed hesitant at first. I could feel it. Her body language was also making it known. She took a step towards me, stopped in mid-step, then took a step back. But then she advanced all the way towards me, probably acting on impulse before she'd loose her nerve and crashed her lips into mine.

I was surprised at first, but only at first. Here was the girl of my dreams, standing in front of me, with her hands rested on my shoulders, forehead set gently against my own, and lips resting upon mine. All this time I had been thinking about her, and now she had just confirmed that she wanted me as badly as I wanted her...or at least in some way, she wanted me.

My eyes grew heavy and I let them shut as I delved deeper into the kiss. My arms slowly found their way to her waist and pulled her closer to me. As I did that, Rey decided that her tongue should be added to the affair. She glided her tongue lightly across mine, gently asking for permission to which I quickly and very happily granted her. I opened my mouth and as soon as I did, her tongue shot into my mouth exploring all there was to explore. I pulled her even closer to me, if that was even possible, once she did that and was rewarded with a moan that must've been registered deep within her.

All that managed to do was spur me on more, as my hold on her tightened I soft bit down on her lip and heard a light gasp escape from her now open mouth.

It took everything within me to stop in order to let myself breath, and from the feel of her chest bumping into mine ever so often, it seemed like her lungs needed a break too.

"So..." I said, finally managing to speak up. "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

She said nothing. Just kissed my cheek and smiled before attempting to take my hand and walk back towards base. When I struggled against her she looked back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well...we can't go back, not just yet" I said.

"Why?" she asked, but soo enough answered her own question, just by simply looking down.

__

I thought that hugging Rey was good, but kissing Rey was even better!

And the thing was, it didn't matter where we were. We could be on a mission, or in the mess hall, or in a meeting, anywhere, and she would let me kiss her and she would kiss me. Life couldn't get much better than this...or so, I thought...

One particular lazy day, after I had helped Poe with some mapping on the next planet we were scheduled to go, and Rey was done with her meditation, we met up to all have a meal together. Rey kissed me and I kissed her, but I noticed for some reason that she had been strangely quiet that day.

All while sitting at the table, myself, Poe, Jessika, and Snap all managed to crack a joke here and there. But not Rey, she sat silently eating her food, only opening her mouth to chew.

After we all parted ways, I asked her if she wanted to take a walk to which she agreed to.

As we began walking, I saw no matter in beating around the bush, so I came right out and asked her what was on my mind.

"What's the matter, Rey?" I asked softly, not wanting to push the issue if it was something serious. Rey still wasn't all the way comfortable opening up to people, even with Master Luke. She said nothing at first, just gripped my hand tighter, only confirming my suspicions that something was wrong.

"You can tell me, but if you don't want to, that's fine too..." I began to say before she cut me off.

"Today is my birthday" she said, not looking at me. She stopped walking, but continued holding my hand even tighter than she had before.

I lone tear traveled it's way from her eye, slid down her cheek, and fell to the ground before I even had time to reach up and wipe it away.

"Every year that I got older, especially so on this day...I'd always thought that they would come back for me" she sniffed. "That would've been the best birthday present ever...for my family to come back to me...to find me....to love me" she said.

I immediately pulled Rey into my arms and let her cry, while simultaneously trying to console her. I shushed her several times, and told her that I was here, and that everything would be okay, but she only wept harder. I hated that she still thought off Jakku. That awful planet that took so much from her, and was still taking from her now. And her family... _whoever_ they are, _wherever_ they are, I found myself hating them. How could they do this to her? To leave such a sweet, strong, loving, and kind person behind. Even more so, to do that to a child...a relative...was unforgivable in my eyes.

I felt her begin to pull away, so I loosened my hold on her a bit. She looked up at me, and I felt my heart sink. Normally, when she was this beautiful glowing, pink color it was because I was making her blush from something I had said or done that was leaving a positive effect on her. But now she was this pinkish color because her eyes were puffy from crying.

"I..." she started to say, attempting to fight off another wave of tears. "I need...to clear my head" she said. "I need to go and meditate."

She turned to walk in the opposite direction of me, dropping my hands and marching off. My heart sank a bit, before call out to her, "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

She turned around and smiled the best she could before saying, "No thank you. This is something I have to do on my own."

I walked back to base with my head hung low, kicking a small rock my entire way back. I hated that I couldn't do anything for her to help her forget about this awful pain that she was feeling. I wanted her to feel better and to be the normal happy loving Rey that everyone loved...that _I_ loved. Then it came to me. It took me the entire walk back to come to an obvious realization.

If there wasn't anything I could do _for_ Rey to make her feel better, maybe there was something I could do _to_ her, to get her mind off of the bad memory today carried.

I didn't see her again until the suns had almost gone down. It must've taken _a lot_ of meditation to forget such a painful memory that she was reminded of every single year, on what should've been a happy day for her. But it didn't matter to me. I was determined to make this day the best birthday she had ever had.

"Hey" I said approaching her. "There you are. I was wondering when I'd see you again" I said smiling trying to lighten the mood and keep her mind as far away from her bad memories as I could. She smiled at me before approaching me and kissing me on the cheek. She wasn't crying anymore, and hadn't been for sometime, I assumed, but I could tell that she still was upset from the whole ordeal.

I grabbed onto her hand as we started walking back to my quarters. "Guess what?" I said playfully.

She smiled and looked up at me. "What?" she asked.

"I got you a birthday present" I said smiling.

Her grip on my hand tightened. "Awww Finn, you didn't have to.."

"I know, I know" I said cutting her off. "But I wanted to. Just something to make you feel better. It's in my quarters, come on" I said.

We walked the path through the halls that took us to my room, in the meantime of getting there, Rey constantly reminding me that I didn't have to get her anything, all while nonchalantly trying to guess what it is that I had gotten her. I smiled once the door to my room opened, letting Rey walk in ahead of me.

Even though she was in front of me and I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was smiling when she leaned down and took the flowers that BB-8 had been holding in his grasp reaching up to give them to her.

"Oh..." I heard her say. "They're lovely."

BB-8 rolled past Rey and closer to me. He stopped to give me his little thumbs-up gesture, before quickly and quietly rolling out of the room.

"Finn, I love them. They're perfect" she said throwing her arms around me.

I began thinking about the situation in my mind. 'She likes the flowers, so I could stop here...what if she doesn't want...the _other_ gift I had planned for her?" Only one way to tell, I thought to myself.

"Well..." I began, pulling back from her a bit. I had to see her facial expression when I informed her of this so I would be able to tell if she was okay with it or no. "This isn't the only gift I had planned for you" I said.

Rey's eyes lit up once I said that. "What else is there?" she asked curiously.

I took the flowers from her hand and placed them in the vase I had picked out for her. I then proceeded to take my jacket off, and toss it off somewhere on the floor. I walked up to Rey as closely as I could and felt her breath on my face. "Well..." I began. "If you want it...you can have it...but you have to trust me"  I said.

I could feel her shaky breath hit my face again. "I trust you" she squeaked out.

With that I crashed my lips against hers, my hands not resting on her waist this time but burying themselves in her hair.  Untangling her hair from her three buns and letting her hair fall loosely to her shoulders. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and peeked through one on my eyes, and was not met with disappointment when I saw that she was completely pink in the face from what I was doing to her. Satisfied that I was making her feel the way I wanted her to feel I began advancing on her, making her walk backwards until she fell backwards on my bed. No time was lost from the fall, Rey snaked her hands up the back of my shirt and began moving in a very precise way. I know she was probably mapping out the pattern of the scar on my back, but tonight was about her, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I sat up from kissing her, making her bring her hands up to my cheeks. She must've thought that I was moving away from her, because she brought me down closer to her face again. She brought me as close as I could get to her and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. I looked down at her and smiled before leaning in to kiss her cheek, then lead further down to her neck.

I made it a point in my mind to remember the exact spot that I was kissing on Rey's neck. I loved every second of the way she reacted when I pressed my lips to her skin. But then I started to involve my tongue and began to feel her squirm underneath me. It was when I gently sank my teeth into her already sensitive skin on that spot that I discovered that I was aroused in ways I didn't know that I could be.

She began bucking her hips up towards me while I was giving her love bites on her neck, and even though I know that she could probably feel my hardened length I kept reminding myself that this was for her, not me.

I grabbed her hips to make her sit still as I continued kiss her neck.

"Oh, Finn" she said. Hearing my name slip from her lips drove me mad. I knew that before the night was over I was going to have to remind myself _at least_ five more times, that this night was for her.

Once I determined she was still enough to stop bucking her hips up against me, I released my hold on her to bring my hands up to her shirt. I placed my hands at the bottom of the shirt and began to lift upwards. I could feel her soft skin underneath the tips of my fingers as I began to bring her shirt up. _"This is for Rey."_ She inhaled sharply as I lifted higher. _"This is for Rey."_ The shirt finally was lifted high enough to where I could see her breasts only covered by the fabric wrap that was there. _"This is for Rey"._ Once I got the shirt off I tossed it to the floor just as I had done my jacket earlier. I looked down at the wrap, then back up to her. I wasn't even sure I could get the words out, but I managed a very soft and strangled, "Can I?"

Rey probably couldn't trust her own voice either. For she said nothing. All she did was quickly nod her head.

I began unwinding the wrap, and as I was nearly out of material I had to constantly keep reminding myself, _"This is for Rey. This is for Rey. This is for Rey."_ But once I had finally reached the end of the material, it felt like my heart stopped, and everything I had planned went out the window. It felt as if someone had squeezed all of the air out of my lungs, for I truly was breathless looking down at Rey's naked body before me.

I could see in her cheeks, all of her face really, her ears, her neck, and now her exposed chest were all shining pink. Still trying to maintain myself control, I leaned my head down and started slowly. I started kissing her on chest, peppering her with kisses here and there. But eventually I ended up dragging my lips down to her beautiful breasts, each nipple on either breast hardened to a peak. I sat my mouth down on top of her left breast and felt her shudder. I managed to pull the same reaction out of her once I used my teeth to pull at her nipple.

"Ohhhh, Finn!" she said again, only this time a little louder. I wanted to hear that same reaction, so I made sure to give the same attention to the right nipple. She dug her hands into my hair and held me right where I was, to ensure that I didn't move an inch. But what I had in mind for her that night required for me to move. Once I did, I heard her whimper in disappointment. But as I began trailing a line of kisses down her stomach, lower, and lower, I wanted to reassure her, that I wasn't done with her just yet.

"Don't worry love, I'm going to take care of you" I said looking up at her though hooded lashes. I continued keeping her content with my touch, placing love bites on her lower stomach all while unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off. By the time I had gotten her underwear off, I hadn't even touched her and her hips began bucking up again. When I didn't do anything, she looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Patience" I said answering her unasked question.

I took her left leg and placed it up on my shoulder. It was then that I began placing kisses here and there along her inner thigh.

"Finn, please..." she begged.

However, I began taking my time. I began kissing lower, and lower, and lower...until finally my lips had reached their destination. My tongue delved deep inside of her, tasting her sweet juices. Rey's head fell back against the pillow. I no longer had to remind myself that this night was for her, because giving her pleasure in this way was just as good as getting it for me. Seeing the way she reacted when I flicked my tongue inside of her. Hearing her moan my name as softly as she could so as to not wake any of the neighbors, even though I'm sure it was a loosing battle for her. The closer she got the louder she said my name.

I took her other leg and put it around my shoulder as well, and slid her as close to me as I could, not wanting there to be any space in between us.

"Finn...I'm...I'm...I'm..." Rey said as I continued to flick my tongue this way, and swipe it that way. This is exactly how I wanted her. On the edge of her pleasure, so close to it, but not yet. Forgetting all of the pain that the lonely years of Jakku and not having a family to come and save her from it caused. The feeling that she was unloved or unwanted, I wanted it all gone, all I wanted her to feel was what I was giving to her, and I wanted to give her all that I could.

I could tell that she was close. Her eyes had slipped into the back of her head, and it seemed as though my name was the only word she could utter out correctly.

"Ffffffffffnnnnn" she said moving her hips faster, even though I was trying to keep them held still.

She jerked, and bucked, and rolled her hips as I continued devouring her, until finally she sucked in a sharp breath. She went completely rigid, and when she said my name again, it was the loudest it had been all night. I smiled to myself knowing that she had finished, but that didn't stop me. I continued moving my tongue in and out and all around her most sensitive area.

Rey's voice had finally returned to her, and when she said my name this time, it almost sounded like a cry.

"Finn" she pleaded. I knew she wasn't going to be able to take much more, but I wanted to take her as far as she could go.

Her legs shook violently, and I saw both of her hands fisting the bed sheets until finally she collapsed on the bed, despite even me holding her up.

I gently sat her legs down and crawled up next to her. As soon as I was eye level with her, she gripped onto me, so I held her tiny frame until her trembles came to a halt.

She was so out of it, I thought she was going to fall asleep, but moments later, she looked up at me with sleepy eyes and said, "That was...the best birthday present, anyone has ever given to me" and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

\--

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately took everything into account. 'Had last night really happened?' I asked myself. I kept on questioning myself over and over in my head until I looked down and saw a sleeping and naked Rey laying in my arms. I smiled down at her before placing a kiss on top of her head. I just wanted to lay there with her forever. Content that she was happy, and as well as being content with my own happiness that she was laying there next to me in my bed.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I hadn't even felt her stir.

She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers that I love so much. "Did you sleep well?" I asked her. That marvelous shade of pink began making its way back up her face again. I assumed she was thinking of our activities from last night which was probably what made her sleep so well.

"You wore me out last night" she said jokingly. "Of course I slept well."

"Well, I'm glad I could help" I said smiling back down at her before kissing her forehead.

We sat in blissful silence for a moment longer before Rey spoke up. "You know..." she began. "I could return the favor. Since you so generously gave to me last night, it's the least I could do."

I sat up a bit more in bed, not wanting to move too far away from her since she was resting her head on my chest. "I wanted to please you last night. Not just because it was your birthday, and not just to make you feel better either" I said. "I wanted to please you because I had been wanting to for a long time now. So don't think that you have to return any favors."

Rey reached up and ran her hand across my face. "What makes you think I don't want to give to you because I want to please you too?" she said.

I had never thought of that. I just didn't want her to feel obligated to do anything that she might not want to do.

"You...you, want to?" I asked, my voice suddenly become a bit unreliable.

Rey blushed, the pink in her face becoming more and more noticeable.  "Oh yes" she said moving her hand lower towards my neck. "What would make you think that I wouldn't want to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that she was obligated to give me anything in return, but she must've come to suspect what I was about to say. "And, I was thinking of doing so long before last night."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. She said that she wanted to, and knew how I felt. So just to make sure of things, I quickly asked, "Are you sure?" before Rey rolled us over, having me on the bottom and her on the top.

"Absolutely" she said.

My mind went blank as soon as our lips touched. Having Rey being completely naked, _and_ on top of me was what probably managed to do that. But it soon returned to me when I heard her utter something in between kisses. "What?" I asked, not being able to hear her fully. I supposed it was best to stop all of my actions completely just incase she had told me to stop, but I quickly returned to my pace when I heard her crystal clear say, "You're wearing too much clothing." I happily let her assist me in getting my shirt off and over my head. But was even more so happy after my pants and underwear were both removed. I remained motionless on my back as Rey got my left ankle out of its pants leg and tossed them away. Then tried to remain motionless still when she returned and slipped her hand around my length.

Her grip on me what just right, not too loose, not to tight. I thought it couldn't get any better until she started flicking her wrist up and down.

"Oh...oh Rey" is all my brain managed to put together.

She managed to keep her hand on me, pumping me still, and crawl up my body and placed her lips on mine. She began circling her finger around my tip, so I was unable to kiss her with as much consistency as I'd like to. But every single thing I had been thinking was pushed aside far, far away when Rey lowered her lips to my ear and whispered, "I love you, Finn."

I surprised myself my flipping up both over with the speed that I managed. Rey yelped once her back hit the mattress, but it was almost as if no air had left her mouth at all because I quickly covered hers with mine. I managed to say in between kisses, "I...love...you...too."

I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't tell her, no... _show_ her how much I loved her. It felt like everything inside of me was burning up from the inside, and only Rey could put that internal fire out.

I quickly asked her one more time if she was sure, for I felt my self-control disappearing. She answered me by taking me in her hand one more time and sliding my girth inside of her.

We both gasped simultaneously. Rey's hand left from in between us to grasp at my shoulder. I took that as my cue to finish what she had started, and pushed in just a bit more. Her grip tightened on me as I slid in inch by inch. I'm sure if anymore pressure had been applied by her, my shoulders would've began bleeding. A cloud of doubt quickly entered my mind. She was in pain, I could tell, and I wasn't even all the way in yet. I felt a pinch of guilt feeling as if I had almost pressured her into this situation because I was the one who brought up intimacy in the first place.

Rey, the Jedi in training, who was laying beneath me, pulled me close. Being able to sense my thoughts, she quietly said, "It's okay, I want this too. It's just....my first time" she said.

I hadn't asked her if it was, but I was sort of suspecting that it might of been. Regardless, with this new information, I ensured to be extra careful with her. Only moving when she told me to, and to not do anything too quickly or hard. I pushed in a little more, of course asking her if she was okay, and if I was moving too fast or not. After she assured me that everything was alright, I kept going until I was completely sheathed.

Her grip on my shoulders released a bit, and I was finally able to bask in this glorious moment of being inside of her. I felt as if we fit perfectly together just the way we were, and just as I began thinking that, Rey spoke up and said the exact same thing as well.

I leaned down to kiss her, still forcing myself to be as gentle as I could with any sort of movement that I made. Rey began to kiss me back, and as time went on she slowly began to wrap her legs around my back. She moved her feet down to my lower back urging me to move, and once I did I could feel her bite down on my lip. I thought it was a bad sign until I looked up at her and saw her smiling at me. "Keep going" she said softly.

I placed my hands on either side of her face to hold as much of my weight as I could, not wanting it to all be on her, and snapped my hips upwards. Rey sucked in a sharp breath, hearing that I was tempted to stop. Until I felt her project her voice into my mind.

_'Finn, I'll tell you if it's too much, or if it hurts okay? Just don't worry about it...I'll let you know. I promise"_

With that, I snapped my hips upward again, getting the same reaction out of her. Only this time, I knew for a fact it was good for her. She placed her hands around my neck and pulled me close so that our foreheads were resting against one another.

I began reading her body language, so she no longer had to project into my mind. I pulled out only to thrust deep inside of her, burying myself completely. She began rocking her hips against mine, as I started doing this. We were mismatched at first, but soon found our rhythm.

I could tell we were both close as an endless chant of _'Finn' 'Rey' 'Finn' 'Rey'_ poured out of both our mouths.

Rey had moved her feet down lower past my back locking with my own feet, forcing me to plunged deeper and deeper within her. She began arching her back off of bed and began screaming my name before I pinned her back down to the bed and thrust into her as fast as I could go. I held her wrists down with one of my hands and kept one on her thigh to make sure her legs would stay open.

"Finn! Please!!" she screamed before my world came down around me. Rey stiffened just as she had done last night as I continued to pound into her body. She managed to pull her arms from out of my grasp and throw them around me to hold me close. Her small whimper like sounds and tightening around me was more than enough to make me come.

After a few minuets went by of us just laying with one other I finally felt some of my strength return to me and as carefully as I could, pulled out of her. I gently kissed her cheeks, and face, and forehead and anywhere else my lips could give attention to telling her that I loved her so much, and that she was so beautiful.

She reached back up to me and pulled me down to her and held me close. After a while she released me and suggested that we should begin to start our day soon. I agreed.

\--

A while later we were both clothed, and on our way outside. It was before Rey exited my quarters that I smiled. I noticed that her face was still that lovely shade of pink.

Hopefully though....no one else would notice, or wonder why.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHO ELSE OUT THERE CAN'T WAIT FOR OCTOBER THE 9TH FOR THE LAST JEDI TRAILER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!


End file.
